Azama/Supports
* Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes With Male Avatar With Female Avatar C Support * Avatar: Ah, what a beautiful day for a walk... Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one out here. Hello, Azama. Are...are you taking a nap...sitting up? * Azama: Ah, Lady Avatar. Good to see you. No, I was just meditating. * Avatar: Hmm, I've never heard of that. Can you describe what's involved? * Azama: Certainly. I'll just need you to be silent for a few moments. * Avatar: No problem. * Azama: ... ... ... * Avatar: (This is getting weird.) (Is he ever going to say anything?) (Wow, this forest is actually pretty noisy. I can hear all kinds of animals...) * Azama: And there you have it. Meditation. * Avatar: That's fascinating! I had no idea what I was missing out on. I can hear the gentle burbling of the stream and even the swaying of the trees. It's so relaxing... * Azama: Yes, isn't it? * Avatar: Oh! Pardon me, I realize now that I must be interrupting your peace and quiet. * Azama: Oh, that's quite all right! I wouldn't expect anything less of an unenlightened person. * Avatar: Excuse me? * Azama: Yes? * Avatar: You know what? Never mind. Well, thanks for the meditation lesson. I learned something today. * Azama: Oh ho! I'd expect you learn something just about every day... Since you seem to know so very little! * Avatar: Seriously? * Azama: But I do think it's great that you're trying to learn new things. * Avatar: What? * Azama: Oh, look at the time. I'd love to continue expanding your mind, but I'm afraid I have more pressing matters. * (Azama leaves) * Avatar: What a strange guy... B Support * Avatar: Hello, Azama. Pardon me for interrupting, but I have a small favor to ask. * Azama: Ah, Lady Avatar. How may I be of assistance? * Avatar: I was just wondering if I could meditate with you for a little while. I've tried a few times on my own, and for some reason it isn't the same. * Azama: Certainly. As long as you remain quiet, you can sit here for hours. * Avatar: Great! I just wanted to feel that strange connection with the forest again. The peaceful chirping and bubbling water... Sorry, I'll be quiet now. * Azama: Shut up. * Avatar: I said I was about to stop talking! There's no need to be rude about it. * Azama: I mean it. Silence yourself. NOW. * Avatar: Gods! What's that noise? * Azama: Please wait here. This will only take a moment or two. * (Azama leaves) * Avatar: Azama?! Where are you going? What is that monstrous sound? * Azama: And there we go. * Avatar: What is THAT? * Azama: Oh ho! It's a bear, of course. * Avatar: Is it...dead? * Azama: Sadly, yes. It's a matter of course that one encounters bears in the forest. Unfortunately, from time to time, it becomes necessary to kill them. You know, the whole "eat or be eaten" thing. Isn't life funny? * Avatar: I can't believe you just killed a bear! Was it about to attack us? * Azama: Naturally. That's what bears do! * Avatar: Well, thank you for protecting me. * Azama: Oh, please. It was nothing. I'm just happy that we've been blessed with this wonderful food source. Now, if you don't mind, it's best to flay the beast immediately. That way we can get the meat back to camp and into the kitchen while it's fresh. * Avatar: Actually, I kind of DO mind. You're going to flay it here? Right now? I ventured out here for some peace and quiet... And now I'm watching a bear be eviscerated. * Azama: Ha ha ha! I know! Isn't life wonderful? Here, give me a hand with these intestines. They're remarkably heavy! * Avatar: Gods... A Support * Avatar: Good day, Azama. I thought I might find you here again. I just wanted to thank you once more for protecting me the other day. * Azama: Really, it was nothing. You're welcome. * Avatar: And, I must admit... The bear stew that the cook prepared was delicious. I also would like to apologize for refusing to carry any bear intestines back to camp. * Azama: Again, please don't concern yourself with such trivialities. Apology accepted. * Avatar: So, will it be another day of meditation for you? * Azama: Yes. I wish I could spend my whole life doing this. It's a good distraction from the ultimate and total futility of war. * Avatar: I see. So you don't believe there's value in defending our friends and family? * Azama: Oh ho! That's an interesting argument. I agree that it can be sad when another entity leaves this plane of existence. But I am comforted by the very nature of the universe! We are all mere manifestations of a much larger consciousness, of course. * Avatar: I don't know. Call me old fashioned, but I think this "plane of existence" is pretty special. Still, perhaps it IS wise to take some comfort in the absurdity of life. * Azama: Yes, that's exactly it! You know, you're much wiser than you look. Or act. * Avatar: Well, thank you. I think. * Azama: Now, if you don't mind... I would like some quiet time out here. * Avatar: Oh, yes—of course. I'll be quiet...but would you mind if I sat here awhile with you? * Azama: Be my guest. S Support * Avatar: Aha! I knew I'd find you here. * Azama: Avatar! What's the matter? You look upset. * Avatar: Well, I've been worried about you. I haven't seen you around. And I was beginning to think that maybe you encountered another bear... * Azama: Oh ho! Bears pose no more threat to me than I do to a mountain. But I appreciate your concern. I am doing just fine...if a little sleep deprived. * Avatar: Oh? What's been interrupting your sleep? * Azama: Well, I've been spending my time making this. * Avatar: A...bear suit? * Azama: Ha! Now that would be a sight! No, this is a pelt. It's for you. * Avatar: For me? But...why? * Azama: Please, take it. It's warm, and it has protective qualities. * Avatar: Well, thank you! It is quite soft. I've never worn anything like this before. * Azama: It pleases me to hear that. This is also my first time proposing marriage! * Avatar: *gulp* What?! * Azama: Ahaha! I'm happy to have caught you by surprise like that. You see, I've never really cared about any one person so much as I care about you. At first, I dismissed you as just another ignorant soul in need of enlightenment. But you have proven to have quite an inquisitive mind—a beautiful curiosity! It made me want to do something special for you...to show my appreciation. * Avatar: But...marriage. It's so sudden! * Azama: Yes. Well, what can I say? I'm in love with you. And we don't have much time. Our physical bodies have such a pitiful life span... It would be a shame to waste time on something as foolish as courtship! * Avatar: You're actually making a whole lot of sense right now. Although I'm not entirely convinced I didn't just join a cult... * Azama: Haha! So, is that a yes? Never mind. You don't even need to answer. I can tell by your face that you're ridiculously in love with me! * Avatar: Hey, stop teasing! But yes, it is a yes. * Azama: I am so happy to have found you on this plane of existence! Nirvana awaits... With Azura C Support * 'Azama: '... * 'Azura: '''Azama, you've been staring at me for ages. Is there something you wish to say? * '''Azama: '''Milady...there's something I've been meaning to ask you. * '''Azura: '''Oh? Pray tell. * '''Azama: '''It's undeniable that you play a rather significant role in our army. * '''Azura: '''Thank you, Azama, but I don't understand what you're getting at... * '''Azama: '''You have earned the trust of all and are also expected to inspire our people. What's more, you always work tirelessly in hopes of restoring peace to this world. * '''Azura: '... * 'Azama: '''At a glance, no one could fail to see that you basically represent our entire army. Yet I wonder, don't you harbor something...different in the depths of your heart? * '''Azura: '''Something...different? * '''Azama: '''Yes, something very dark and very deep in your heart. Something most would not even begin to imagine just by looking at you. You wish to save the world, yet there's also this secret corner of your soul...There, you feel nothing can be done to help, and that the future can't be altered. Sometimes I'm quite sure that you and I are similar in that respect. * '''Azura: '... * 'Azama: '''That's the feeling I get when I look at you. Tell me, am I wrong? * '''Azura: '''It matters not, as I have no obligation nor inclination to discuss my feelings with you. * '''Azama: '''Oh my, she's run off. Well, I guess it's just me now... B Support * '''Azama: '''Greetings, milady! How are you on this fine day? * '''Azura: '''You're as duplicitous as always, aren't you? You've made it clear enough that you care nothing for my feelings or well-being. * '''Azama: '''Ah, how well you know me. Delightful! * '''Azura: '''Please don't tell me you intend to carry on our conversation from the other day... * '''Azama: '''Naturally! I absolutely must know all about the inner darkness you keep hidden away. After all, you and I may be two of a kind, wouldn't you say? * '''Azura: '''I'm not so sure of our similarity, but say you were right about me. What then? * '''Azama: '''I would share my newfound knowledge with everyone and eagerly watch their reactions. It's fascinating to see someone's true demeanor surface. * '''Azura: '''I see. Well, I suppose how you choose to conduct yourself is not my business. Still, more than ever I have no intention of ever sharing my thoughts with you. * '''Azama: '''Wait! Please wait, milady. * '''Azura: '''What is it now? * '''Azama: '''What if I promise not to tell anyone of your inner life? Will you tell me everything? If so, I may consider keeping your innermost secrets just for myself. * '''Azura: '... Do you take me for a fool? I have no reason to believe anything you say. * 'Azama: '''Heh heh heh. You fascinating creature! Now I'm all the more curious about you... A Support * '''Azama: '''Salutations, milady! How are you feeling today? All is well, I hope? * '''Azura: '''Once more, I must ask you to please stop bothering me with false questions. All you really want to know is what secrets I'm keeping, not how I'm feeling. Correct? * '''Azama: '''You're quite mistaken. I care deeply about how your secret musings make you feel. * '''Azura: '''Pardon? * '''Azama: '''Here's my diagnosis, if I may be so bold...I suspect the reason you feel out of sorts is due to your broody and introverted nature. * '''Azura: '''Whatever do you mean? * '''Azama: '''You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, and you bear that burden alone. Yet your heart longs to be free, and you mind craves the comfort of friendship. Don't you suffer from the unfulfilled desire to hare your worries and sorrows? * '''Azura: '''You're saying my heart...wants to be free? * '''Azama: '''Indeed. In fact, sharing what's on your mind is the only known cure for brooding. * '''Azura: '''Hmm... * '''Azama: '''That same concept can be found in a variety of spiritual teachings. Though really it all boils down to the same thing! * '''Azura: '...Hahaha, I think I finally understand you! You want me to share my troubles with you. You ought to have said so from the start instead of all this roundabout nonsense. You're simply worried about me, is that it? * 'Azama: '''I suppose that's one way to look at it...but you don't have to take it so positively! I just felt...irritated by your anxious expressions. And I was bored. * '''Azura: '''You really can't help yourself, can you? You're so spiteful! * '''Azama: '''You don't really think that. I see right through you, milady. As a spiritual man, I feel it's my obligation to speak truthfully - at times even bluntly. * '''Azura: '''I see...in that case, I shall endeavor to do the same and share my thoughts with you. At first I thought you were being intrusive for your own amusement...but now I must admit I am happy to learn you were simply worried about me. I will try not to be so guarded from now on and to learn to trust people a bit more. ...Is that sufficient for the time being? * '''Azama: '''If it means you'll have a sound mind, I could not possibly ask for more. * '''Azura: '''I believe it will. Thank you, Azama. S Support * '''Azura: '''Azama! May I speak with you? * '''Azama: '''Always. Tell me, have you finally decided to share your inner turmoil with me? * '''Azura: '''Umm...that's not precisely how I would phrase it, but I do wish to speak openly. * '''Azama: '''So long as it may prove interesting, I'm all ears! * '''Azura: '''Haha, fair enough...well, the thing is...I know people often see me as something of a snob. But I wish only to help people and protect the very bonds I'm too shy to make myself. Despite my apparent coldness, I truly do rely on you and the others. * '''Azama: '''Ahahaha! What a fascinating person you are! * '''Azura: '''Wh-what do you mean? * '''Azama: '''I knew all that from the beginning - almost from the moment I first set eyes on you. * '''Azura: '''But earlier...you said... * '''Azama: '''What can I say? I do so enjoy seeing how people react to the ridiculous things I say. * '''Azura: '...Hahaha! I suppose that does sound like something you'd enjoy. * 'Azama: '''All joking aside...I cannot stand this a moment longer. I have reached my limit. * '''Azura: '''What do you mean? * '''Azama: '''I'm tired of simply being an acquaintance. In my heart, this is an unforgivable farce. From now on, I shan't leave your side. I wish to protect you, now and always. * '''Azura: '''Azama...are you saying what I think you're saying?! * '''Azama: '''My own inner suffering is at the thought of living without your sweet and fragile beauty. That's why I must be close to you...that is, if you'll have me. * '''Azura: '''Azama...thank you for your kind words. I would be honored to have you by my side. Are you quite sure about this? * '''Azama: '''My word is gold, at least until I change my mind. * '''Azura: '''Hahaha, you fiend! I suppose I shall have to get used to you being a tease like that. Though someone so quick to laugh may be an ideal match for me. Thank you, Azama! I'm so happy to know we'll always be together. * '''Azama: '''The pleasure is all mine. With Felicia With Mozu With Hinoka C Support * '''Azama: '''Good morning, Lady Hinoka. * '''Hinoka: '''Good morning to you, Azama. * '''Azama: '''I see you still haven't sorted out a suitable hair-care routine. You bed head almost makes you look like a giant red insect! * '''Hinoka: '''Exuse me? This is how I style my hair on purpose! * '''Azama: '''Oh! So, you spend all your time on your hair... That must be why your clothes are so wrinkled. * '''Hinoka: '''Damn it, Azama! You're not wrong, but did you really need to point that out? * '''Azama: '''Well, I held my tongue the other day when you spilled all those eggs in the kitchen. Oh ho! I did have a good laugh about it behind your back, of course. For a mighty warrior, you sure are clumsy! * '''Hinoka: '''Look, one of the eggs was already cracked, and it made everything slippery... Wait. Why am I explaining myself to you? You're MY retainer! What's with all the back talk? * '''Azama: '''Yes, we mustn't forget that I'm your servant. Even though we only met because I rescued you. You were such a pathetic pegasus rider when you were younger! * '''Hinoka: '''That's true. However, I have always been handy with the naginata. Would you like an up-close demo of just how handy I can be? * '''Azama: '''You're threatening me? How rude! After all I've done for you! Yeesh, some people just can't handle even the tiniest amount of power... * '''Hinoka: '''What have I done to deserve this constant berating? If I'd known what you were really like, I'd have pawned you off on someone else. Maybe it's not too late... * '''Azama: '''Well, I have a few things to attend to. It's been nice talking with you! * '''Hinoka: '''What?! No, it hasn't! B Support * '''Hinoka: '''Ugh... * '''Azama: '''What's the matter. Lady Hinoka? Today is a beautiful day! * '''Hinoka: '''How can you say that? We just lost some of our finest young soldiers in battle. You can't just shrug that kind of thing off... * '''Azama: '''Maybe you can't. But I can. * '''Hinoka: '''I should have known. How can you be so coldhearted? * '''Azama: '''Please. Don't make me out to be some sort of monster. I'm nothing more than a monk with a well-developed sense of perspective. * '''Hinoka: '''Perspective, huh? * '''Azama: '''Yes. Think about it. All people must die one day. There's no getting around it. And what awaits after death? Hoo! That's a real puzzler, isn't it? I can't wait to find out for myself. * '''Hinoka: '''Then why go on living? Why save lives? After all...you saved MY life, remember? When I crashed as a young pegasus rider and was injured and alone in the woods... You, of all people, found me. And, knowning you as I do now, you inexplicably decided to save me. Why? * '''Azama: '''Ah. It was the look on your face. You looked FURIOUS as you lay there, clinging to life. I found it charming. * '''Hinoka: '''Gods, you're even creepier than I imagined. * '''Azama: '''Sorry I'm not sorry. I thought it would be interesting to see what you would do with your life. * '''Hinoka: '''So, what about the brave young soldiers who died yesterday? Just not that interesting to you? * '''Azama: '''Not as interesting as you. But I don't think I could have saved them anyway. * '''Hinoka: '''So, let me get this straight. You saved my life and agreed to become my retainer...because I was making an interesting face when I was about to die? * '''Azama: '''Exactly! And you're making that very face right now! * '''Hinoka: '''You really don't care what anyone else thinks of you, do you? * '''Azama: '''Nope! I believe that's one of my very best qualities. So, thank you for the high compliment! * '''Hinoka: '''You are rude, selfish, and possibly criminally insane... But, I have to admit...I respect your confidence. With Sakura With Kagero With Setsuna With Oboro C Support * '''Oboro: '*sigh* The tent looks so much nicer when it's all neat and tidy. I'm relieved that everything is back in its proper place. Especially since this is where we gather for big meetings. * 'Azama: '''Hmm? * '''Oboro: '''Oh, that's right! I have to polish up everybody's armor. I almost forgot. Jeez, some of this gear has gotten awfully battle damaged. I'll have to give it my full attention. * '''Azama: '......... * '''Oboro: '''Wah!! Azama! How long have you been standing over there? * '''Azama: '''Oh, just a few minutes. Long enough to hear you talking to yourself like a crazy person. * '''Oboro: '''Wh-why didn't you say something? And how dare you call me crazy? I wasn't acting weird at all. * '''Azama: '''Well, most people don't just stand around talking to themselves. It's funny that you want to impress everybody so much. "Oh, I have to polish the armor. Look at me, I'm cleaning the tent!" Haha, how ridiculous! * '''Oboro: '''Wh-wh-wh...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! * '''Azama: '''Woah, calm down. Your expression totally changed just now. For a moment, I thought you had transformed into a demon. It's like your aura completely shifted. I've never seen that happen before. You're scaring me. I think I should probably go. Excuse me! * '''Oboro: '''Azama!! You get back here right now! With Hana With Orochi With Rinkah With Hayato With Subaki With Kaden With Effie (Revelation only) With Beruka (Revelation only) With Arthur (Revelation only) With Mitama With Kana (Son) With Shigure (Son) Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs Category:Game Script